


Lost Boy

by ZoiIsSomehowHere



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Chase is big dom, Eventual Smut, Hopefully this will keep me occupied, Jack is 21 at this point, Jack is smol boi, Kimiko and Rai are assholes, M/M, Slow Burn, There is a lot of shit that goes down, so like six years after the series ends, this is going to take a while, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoiIsSomehowHere/pseuds/ZoiIsSomehowHere
Summary: Jack couldn't take this anymore.He was constantly used by and was the sole receiver of vicious mocks and other abuse from the other Heylin villains. Of course he had tried to leave multiple times, but each time one of his torturers came and dragged him out of the basement with false promises.Jack had long forgotten what it meant to be worth something. At this point? He was just a slave to those who wanted to take their anger out on someone.TW: Rape, Violence, Suicide/Suicidal thoughts
Relationships: Jack Spicer & Hannibal Roy Bean, Jack Spicer/Chase Young, Omi/Jack Spicer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	1. Damned to This Existence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided to rewrite this entire work because I was having a lot of trouble writing the next chapter and I feel like it got really confusing for me. There are some things that are different, and most of the chapters are completely rewritten. So far I have the first and second chapters done. I'll also be retitling the chapters to better correspond to the story. I hope you enjoy it!

Crying out, Jack crumpled to the ground, his head clutched in his hands. Blood was dripping onto the floor and turning his vision red. He panted softly, groaning a little as he curled up on the floor, hoping that the crazy cat lady would leave him alone.

This wasn’t the first time he was used as a punching bag by the Heylin side. Ever since he had officially dropped out of the race for the Shen Gong Wu, he’d been lured into false senses of security and abused for the last three years.

Jack hadn’t been treated as a person for years at this point and didn’t really know what affection or positive attention was. Whenever Wuya or Hannibal came to him with sickly sweet smiles, he’d give in to whatever they wanted and allow them to ruin him further. He wasn’t sure who knew about his near daily beatings, but he knew most of the Heylin side was aware of them. He doubted any of the Xiaolin Dragons knew, otherwise Kimiko and Raimundo would probably be part of the group who treated him like trash.

Even now, he could remember how he got into all this mess. The day he had finally tried to leave and get a hold of his life….

_Jack sighed softly. He had just split his Shen Gong Wu between the forces, relinquishing himself from the fight. He no longer wanted world domination in the way he once had and after three years of struggling to find a foothold, it had left him emotionally disturbed. Now he was finally on his way to recovery with the help of a very specialized therapist. He was happier, and less traumatized._

_He walked into his lab, humming a soft tune. He was 18 now, and his parents were paying attention to him again after a heartfelt talk and a few compromises. He would work to develop new technology for the family company, and Jack could continue to live in the house and could be protected from the world. Jack didn’t have many plans to ever emerge unless it was for a business party or something, but he didn’t really care now that all his attention was on the robotics he loved._

_He had just sat down when a hand- no, scratch that- a tentacle clamped over his mouth. He tried to scream, pushing at the disgusting root only to have his limbs taken hold of. He cried, struggling against the restricting grip, hearing a chuckle behind him._

_Another root suddenly slunk under his shirt, and the demon holding him grinned. “What my sweet Jackie? Trying to escape? Did you really think you could leave the race just like that? No, no, no… I won’t have that deary.” The Bean had practically purred._

_Before he knew it, a thin appendage had found its way around his neck and within a moment he was passed out._

_Five weeks later, Jack appeared at the house again, his parents worried. He spent another month in the hospital before he was allowed home, an investigation launching to find who had ever done this to him._

_He knew they would never find out._

And now, no matter what Jack did, he’d become the go-to for stress relief on the Heylin side.


	2. Found by Accident

Katnappe sneered at Jack, kicking him with a pointed heel. She was only there because she’d lost some important Shen Gong Wu to the Xiaolin side. “This is your fault.” She hissed bitterly, pacing just in front of him. “It’s your fault that I lost those Wu! You’re the one who said I could win using them!” She growled out.

It, of course, wasn’t actually his fault, but he didn’t really know better anymore. He let out a soft whimper. “I’m s-sorry.” He cried softly, closing his eyes and curling up tighter to try and protect himself. He was covered in bruises, cuts, lashes, and probably had a few broken bones, not to mention all the old wounds still healing from Wuya’s last visit.

Finally, it seemed like Ashley was done with him and she spit on the ground just before him, the saliva mixing with his blood. He was so light-headed, he barely stayed awake long enough to call for a medbot once he was sure Ashley had left his lab.

When Jack came to, he was wrapped up in bandages and all of his wounds had been set. It seemed like only his ribs were slightly cracked and his ankle was dislocated this time around. His left hand was in a new cast since Katnappe had seen fit to remove his old one and re-shatter the bone. He sighed softly, looking up to the ceiling. He was in pain, but he knew that he needed to work on at least one new design this month. His father had gotten more demanding of him since he’d been put into the hospital a few months back for some bad wounds from Hannibal that he passed off as a minor explosion in his lab. The man had required three extra blueprints since then for the next year to make up for the costs, not that his father truly cared about that.

The man was just a greedy bastard.

It felt like an eternity before a Jackbot buzzed into his room, seeming to have news. “Sir, the Xiaolin Monks are outside seeking an audience. Two of them seem concerned for you.”

“And the others…?” Jack asked softly, closing his eyes at the pain he felt from talking.

“The Fire and Wind ones seem to not care, and the Dragon is teetering on the fence between worry and curiosity.” The bot spoke, bowing in polite respect. “What shall we do?”

“S-Send in Omi and the Dragon. Make the others w-wait.” He ordered, closing his eyes and struggling to take a breath for a moment. He coughed softly, wincing in pain. Quickly, a medbot was administering him a pain relief medication, which allowed Jack to relax a bit more. He was also given some water to help with his throat.

Within five minutes, there was a knock on his door before it slowly opened to a tall, yellow tinted Monk who had seemed to grow acres since Jack had last seen him. Omi frowned when he saw Jack in bed, carefully going over and kneeling by his bedside. “Jack Spicer…. What has happened to make you this way?” The monk asked, seeming to have a better grasp on language now.

“Hannibal, Wuya…. Any Heylin…. W-Well… Not Chase…” He mumbled, peeking his eyes open and looking up at the Monk. The teen had grown up to be a fine looking man with a well shaped face and built, but thin, body. Omi was obviously very strong and the many years of training had done him well. If Jack was correct, Omi was only 3 years younger than him, and now that Jack was 21… Well, that meant that Omi was 18, an adult by all rights.

“That is terrible! Jack, how long has this gone on? I hate to say that we were only qued in today when Katnappe came and tried to steal back the Wu she lost… She was covered in blood and said that it was yours.” He told Jack, frowning. “I dislike the fact that she used you like this.”

“Since I le-left…” Jack admitted, looking away in shame. “H-Hannibal… Hannibal said that I c-couldn’t leave a-and since then I’ve j-just been a p-punching bag and someone they c-could blame their failures on…” He whispered, closing his eyes again.

“Jack…” Omi said softly, looking rather upset.

“Kid, I think we should bring Jack to the Temple.” Dojo piped up, frowning. “From what I can tell from here… Well, I think Jack will be safer there.” The Dragon said, getting off Omi’s shoulders and moving onto the bed next to Jack. He gently rested a hand on the Albino’s stomach, making the man wince and look away. “Hannibal…” Dojo frowned, closing his eyes solemnly. “Omi, go get Clay. We need to get Jack to the Temple as soon as possible. Jack, get your bots to bring anything you need and have them meet us there.” Dojo commanded, watching as Omi got up and went out the door to do as the Dragon said. It was very rare for Dojo to take control of a situation.

It was silent for a moment before Jack spoke up. “He took me… Five w-weeks… That was the fi-first time…” He told Dojo softly, looking away from where the Dragon was at his side. “Everytime it gets worse…” Jack sniffled, starting to cry softly. “L-Last time… Last time he d-did something a-and I don’t know what i-it was…. I-I think… You know r-right? Wh-What did he do?” Jack asked, waiting for an answer he knew he wasn’t going to get yet.

“I’ll tell you when you’re better Jack, okay?” Dojo frowned, looking up as Clay came into the room. “We’ll protect you.” He promised, moving away to instruct Clay on how to carry Jack so that the man didn’t hurt him.

Once Jack was safely in Clay’s arms, the three went downstairs, Rai and Kimiko gasping in horror at the state Jack was in. The Albino just looked away, ashamed he looked so weak and in front of his once-enemies too… Well, at least for now Jack was safe, even if he had a long road to healing completely.


	3. Lying in Wait

It had taken a week for Jack to get fully settled at the Temple. It had been especially hard with the near constant check ups from one of the Monks, including Raimundo and Kimiko (who seemed to regret being so harsh with Jack when they were younger), and Master Fung coming in to make sure his medbot was properly treating his wounds and to bring him food and tea.

Of course Jack was thankful, but it had been years since he’d received any sort of positive attention and having both the Monks and Dojo coming to keep him company with pleasant conversations and games… It was really hard for Jack to understand why they weren’t leaving him for dead or beating up on him like everyone else did.

After that first week, people stopped fretting that he would die, and now the Monks kept him company when they weren’t training or on watch. Omi had become rather attached to him and spent the most time with Jack during his free time.

It was another two weeks before Jack was allowed to leave his bedrest and move around the Temple. He found himself sitting on one of the decks near where the Monks were training and would fiddle with some small device he was working on. That or he’d be around the Temple fixing things the older Monks were having troubles with. At this point, he’s already fixed a small, natural fountain, the lighting fixtures in one of the sheds, and the electric oven they had installed a long time ago.

Today, Omi had suggested going on a walk around the Temple grounds and around the outside pathway. It was nice and peaceful and had been about a month since Jack had been brought to the Temple for protection. Honestly, Jack was really thankful to the Monks for taking him in. He hadn’t had this kind of time to heal in months and even then, he was really only given two weeks.

Jack was enjoying the walk, lightly holding onto the taller teen since he was still fairly weak from all his injuries. They were keeping up a light conversation that faded in and out of existence, the calm of the day allowing them to bask in each other’s company.

Eventually, Omi had noticed that Jack was looking a little sunburned and brought him to a bench in the shade, moving to help the Albino put more sunscreen on. Jack was wearing a sun hat and protective clothing, but it had been too hot to wear a long sleeve shirt. He had ended up wearing a tank top and sunscreen to help protect his skin.

As Omi was helping to apply Jack’s sunscreen, his fingers flitted over Jack’s neck and collarbone, pausing there for a moment as the taller stopped in thought. “Hey… Jack…?” Omi started, looking at Jack’s profile.

“Hmm? Y-Yeah Omi?” The older asked, turning to face Omi.

“Would you… Would you allow me to kiss you? I believe I have found myself in a rather… Compromising situation of having romantic attachments to you.” Omi said, blushing softly as he glanced away from Jack.

“That’s… I-It’s not really compromising, is it? It’s o-okay to like someone Omi… E-Especially if that p-person kind of likes y-you back…” Jack admitted, his cheeks flushing a much brighter red than Omi’s. “I, uhm, I still don’t f-fully know if I like you, but I’m pretty s-sure I do. I mean, It’s not like Chase is going to come and a-admit he’s in love with me or s-something.” Jack joked. “I honestly think that’s the o-only way that we w-won’t work out.”

“Ah, yes… Chase Young…” Omi mumbled, frowning softly as he seemed to remember something. “Well, at least for now he won’t.” Omi nodded ominously. And before Jack could question what the taller meant, his lips were captured in a soft kiss.

Blushing, Jack softly kissed back, closing his eyes. He let Omi lead the kiss, carefully turning and wrapping his arms around the younger’s neck. Omi hummed and draped his arms around Jack’s waist, enjoying the kiss. It was good for the both of them, since it was their first kiss and they could be a little experimental with it and not be made fun of.

Eventually, they pulled away and just sat on the bench, cuddling for a little bit. They went back to the Temple after that, hand in hand. When they got there, they told everyone that they were going to try dating and see how it went. The other Monks congratulated them and smiled, glad that Jack seemed to feel a little more like himself and that Omi was finally growing up.

It was fine for about a month before things went to hell. Over that time, Jack and Omi spent a lot of time together, cuddling and kissing and just talking about nothing. It was when they got into deeper things that they found there was a lot they didn’t agree on. Jack, of course, was still evil at heart and still wanted world domination while Omi was a pacifist and disliked chaotic destruction.

Even with Jack insisting that when he took over the world, he’d make it a better place and unite people, Omi was still strongly against him. This led to their current argument with Jack crying tears of anger as Omi tried to make him relinquish his evil ways.

“Shut up Omi! You d-don’t know what it’s like to be o-ostracized! You’ve always had friends and people wh-who accept you! I’ve never had any of that!” Jack growled out, poking at the taller’s chest.

Omi frowned and gently rested his hands on Jack’s shoulders, just to be pushed away. “Jack, I do understand! I was alone at the Temple until my friends came. I was the youngest and no one wanted to play or deal with me. Master Fung and Dojo were the only ones I had.”

“At least you had them! My pa-parents locked me in closets for hours on e-end so they could hold their fancy parties! I even had a nursemaid try and murder me for being alb-albino!” Jack sneered, moving away from Omi and wrapping his arms around himself. His cast had finally come off, but his wrist was still rather awkward since he hadn’t been able to start on physical therapy yet. “I don’t think we should be together anymore Omi.” Jack said just before there was a loud explosion on the other side of the temple.

Omi paled, about to argue but was stopped by the noise. Thankfully, their argument took place in the meditation hall, so Omi just opened the Wu Vault and sighed. “We will finish this talk when it is safe again. For now, you need to hide. The Vault will protect you for now.” Omi said, ushering Jack into the stairwell. Once he was far enough down, Omi left him with the orders to go further down.

Quickly, Jack was encased in darkness, left alone just like always.


	4. To The Dragon He Goes

With a bitter grumble, Jack made his way down the stairs carefully, being cautious not to trip and injure himself further. He didn’t really know how far the steps went, so when he had walked for about 15 minutes, he stopped to take a break, breathing heavily.

Jumping as he heard an explosion rather close to where he was, Jack stood up again and started walking once more, seeing some dust fall from the ceiling. He was upset that Omi didn’t even acknowledge that he wanted to break up. They were on opposite sides after all, who did Omi think he was to try and fix things when all he was going to do was push him into a dark place and leave him there for god knows how long.

After another 15 minutes of walking down the spiral stairs, Jack settled back down and closed his eyes, curling up as he let a few more tears trail down his cheeks. It was then that a soft cloth was placed over his eyes and tied behind his head. Jack squeaked and made move to get up and run away, but the person easily held him down and tied his hands behind his back.

“W-Who’s there?” He asked, shaking softly in fear of whoever this person was. Or… Well, he couldn’t really be afraid of the person. They were so gentle as they stood him up and held him by his waist. He could feel a ‘woosh’ of magic as he was teleported away from the stairwell of the vault.

When they had gotten to wherever it was, they needed to be, Jack was swiftly picked up and laid down on a large, soft bed. He could tell there were lots of pillows around him, but he really didn’t know where he was. There was the sound of a door opening and closing before the blindfold on Jack’s eyes fell away and he was greeted with a beautifully decorated room. The ornamental Chinese furniture made the room shine with elegance, but the large bed chalk full of pillows was what really made him happy. He was absolutely surrounded in a big nest of the soft, silken pillows. He couldn’t help but turn on his side and curl up, falling asleep from how comfortable the bed was.

Jack could admit that it took him a little too long to figure out who kidnapped/saved him. When he woke up, his hands were untied, and he could roam the bedroom. He made his way into the bathroom and was greeted with a nice warm bath already set up with the sweet smell of lavender and violets in the water. Jack immediately stripped and got into the warm water, sighing happily. He hadn’t had a good warm bath in months since the Temple didn’t have warm running water. He usually just had Kimiko boil some water and he added a bit of cold water before he washed off with that.

Once he was bathed, he stepped out to find his old clothes gone from the room and replaced with some soft black sweatpants and tank top. He hummed softly and shrugged, pulling the clothes on, and sighing softly at how nice they felt on his sensitive skin. Glancing down at his arms, he couldn’t help but notice that a lot of his light scarring had almost disappeared. He guessed that the water probably had some sort of healing magic to it, and he was relieved to see his pale skin go back to the flawlessness it had before he turned 18.

It was when he walked back into the bedroom that he realized where he was.

“Chase?” Jack asked, weirdly surprised to see the taller man sitting on the foot of the bed. The named man looked over and raised a brow at Jack, curious as to why his tone was full of astonishment.

“That is my name. Has it really taken you this long?” The Dragon asked, chuckling softly as he stood up and moved over to Jack, wanted to examine some of his deeper wounds that weren’t quite healed yet. “Although, I cannot say I’m surprised, it has been a few years since you were in my keep.” Chase hummed softly, gently taking Jack’s wrist and carefully moving it around.

The smaller man winced a little but noticed that it moved much better than it had before he’d taken a bath. “Ah, I guess… Thanks… By the way… F-For the healing water or whatever it w-was.” Jack said, blushing softly as he looked down at the ground between them.

“It was nothing. Expect more like it. I will not allow your pretty skin to be marred like this unless it is by my own hand.” Chase hummed softly, pulling Jack close and wrapping an arm around the smaller’s waist, catching Jack’s attention, and making him look up at Chase.

“An-And what do you mean by that?” Jack asked cautiously, biting his lip.

“I mean that I wish to keep you at my side and have my way with you. You do, however, get a say. I will not keep you as my mate against your will, but I will be sad if you choose to go back to that little yellow Monk.” Chase said, moving to press his nose to Jack’s throat. “I am truly sorry I did not come for you…. I worried that I alone would not be able to stop Hannibal. I had to wait until the Monks noticed, but Wuya and Hannibal attacked the Temple yesterday and you were in danger.” Chase said, pulling Jack closer as he frowned. “I came for you, but I did not want you to see me in the state I was in yesterday. I occasionally have trouble stopping the dragon from taking over and yesterday and an unfortunate time for it to happen.” Chase confessed.

“I… That was a lot to take in, but I-I think I can come up with a few things t-to say.” Jack said, a little overwhelmed. “I’m not sure about being yo-your mate as I just broke up with O-Omi; it’s okay, I know Hannibal is a pain in the a-ass, literally in my c-case; and Chase, I don’t care about your Dragon form, I think you’re attractive when you’re human a-and when you’re a big ol’ Dragon.” Jack said, pulling his hand from Chase’s and carefully wrapping them around the man’s neck.

Chase smiled bitterly. “You shouldn’t make such crude jokes about the pain you’ve suffered.” He said, resting his forehead against Jack’s. “Look at what you’ve made me… Just from a few minutes in your presence without pretending to dislike you for your own safety and I can barely keep my paws off you. I hope you choose me, Jack, I will write over every pain you’ve suffered and give you endless attention and care. Of course, my love will be the darkened version… I am evil after all, but I can promise you will hold my heart if you chose to accept me.”

“Thank you, Chase, f-for giving me time… I… I do still love you, but I thought I had something with Omi… I at least want to see if I c-can remedy it….” He sighed, leaning up towards Chase, but only for a moment of affection.

Chase soon pulled away before he got carried away and cleared his throat. “Come, I will bring you to dinner. I estimate the Monks will be here by morning.” He said, holding out his arm for Jack. The smaller took it and smiled, nodding, and letting Chase lead him out of the bedroom.


	5. Arriving Parties

After dinner, Chase walked him back to the bedroom and pressed a gentle kiss to Jack’s knuckles in a sweet goodnight. “We will talk more tomorrow, there is much to discuss with the Monks.” Chase had told him, allowing the smaller to walk into the bedroom.

Jack had stayed up for a little while, just drawing new ideas on some paper that was on the desk in the room. He assumed Chase knew of his late-night habits and left the materials he needed in the room for him. Once he was tired enough, Jack made his way to the bed and settled in, relaxing into the soft bed.

Before he knew it, he was waking up to a gentle nudging from a cold nose on his cheek and upper arm. A soft growl woke him, and he opened his eyes to see a large Jaguar in front of him. He squeaked softly, backing up a bit and laughing nervously. “N-Ni-Nice Jaguar…” Jack stuttered softly, scared the big cat was going to kick him out from the mountain just as it did when he was 16. However, the animal just climbed off the bed and waited by the door for him, sitting down and waiting expectantly for Jack to join it.

Astonished, Jack got up and followed the Jaguar out of the room and back the dining room. It was only then that he realized he hadn’t done anything to clean up, and he quickly combed through his hair and scrubbed at his teeth with his fingers. He probably looked like a mess with his long white hair hanging limply at his neck, but he couldn’t really do anything about it without his gel or a rubber band.

He smiled shyly at Chase when he walked in to find the taller already eating. Jack sat down and made himself a plate of eggs, toast, and fruit, humming softly. He sat silently as they ate, knowing it would be weird if he tried to strike up a conversation with Chase at the current moment, so he just settled for enjoying the nice, warm food.

When they both finished, Chase stood and motioned for Jack to follow him. Doing as he was told, Jack did just that, trailing just behind Chase to the front room of the citadel where he saw the Monks were waiting for them. Jack moved to hide behind Chase as he and Omi made eye contact. The Monks were all injured and a few of them were on stretchers. It seemed that Hannibal was not happy that Jack wasn’t there at the Temple.

Jack took a step back before turning around and hurrying back towards his room in the Citadel, not really wanting to face anyone after having caused this.

Omi had taken a step to go comfort Jack, but Chase held a hand up, frowning and shaking his head. “No, not right now. We can see to him later. Right now, we need to treat the injured.” Chase said, stepping down and snapping his fingers. Quickly, many of his warriors turned into their human forms and moved forward to help the injured. Chase led Omi back down the stairs and helped treat him.

Once the worst of the injuries had been cleaned and treated, Chase stood and waved Dojo to him. “You and I must speak to Jack.” The Dragonlord spoke, squinting at the small Dragon. “You have been hiding what he needs to know.”

“I know I have. I meant to tell him when he was better, but I don’t really… I didn’t know when the right time would be.” Dojo sighed, slithering ahead of Chase. “Let’s go.”

Chase moved to take the lead and brought Dojo to Jack’s bedroom. With a soft knock, Chase gently opened the door and let Dojo into the room, moving to stand just inside the room, leaning on the now closed door.

The room was dark, but Chase could easily see Jack curled into a ball on the bed, crying softly as he wrapped around himself.

“Jack….” Dojo spoke softly, getting onto the bed and laying next to him. “Jack, I’ve been keeping something from you. Remember when we first found you and you said Hannibal did something to you? He…. Jack, you’re, uh, you have a uterus and Hannibal was going to impregnate you.” He said, frowning.

“W-What?” Jack asked softly, stunned beyond all belief.

“Yes… If I’m correct, and I usually am, it was during the most recent of his… visits. I know he put you through a lot, but he probably had plans to break you further and make you mother a child of pure evil and despair… Something stronger than even Chase. I was worried what knowing would do to your psyche….” Dojo explained, frowning softly, and watching Jack carefully.

“And the uterus will not go away until you give birth.” Chase added in, crossing his arms. “I am just thankful that Hannibal had not impregnated you yet… You would have been beyond saving at that point.” Chase sighed, moving deeper into the room, and settling on the edge of the bed.

Jack almost immediately moved into Chase’s arms, crying softly into his chest. The taller magicked away his armor to make himself more comfortable for Jack. He gently pet the smaller male, sighing softly and being extra gentle with the man. “It is alright now; you will be safe in my home. I will not let Hannibal touch you ever again.” Chase said softly, holding Jack close to his chest as the smaller cried.

It was a little while before Jack calmed down enough to face anyone else. Chase stayed with the man to make sure he truly was okay and wasn’t going to do anything rash. Chase led Jack out to the dinning room for a slightly late lunch, making sure the food would be soft on his stomach in case the smaller got worked up and made himself sick.

Omi was there eating, but he was quiet and almost done with his food. When he finished, he stood and paused, looking to Jack, who shied away at the gaze. “Jack… I wish to speak with you privately after your finish. I will be in the meditation room.” Omi said, still remembering the layout of the citadel even after 4 years. Then the younger man left, Jack letting out a shuddered sigh.

“Jack, you do not have to go if you don’t want to. I can tell him to postpone the meeting until you feel better.” Chase said, frowning at how nervous Jack looked.

The smaller just shook his head. “No… I sh-should talk with him.” He said softly, closing his eyes and finishing a bit more of his food before standing. “I-I’ll come find you after, okay?” He said, shakily smiling at Chase and leaving before the taller could respond.

It wasn’t that Jack didn’t want to talk to Omi, it was just that he was afraid he’d lose his nerve of telling the younger that he no longer wanted to be with him. He knew Omi wouldn’t understand and that he’d think Jack was still his, even when Jack would avoid him after and try and stay by Chase when he could. Omi was oblivious and pushy, and Jack didn’t really want to deal with that anymore. So, when he found Omi, he held up a hand so he could start the conversation.

“I don’t want to date you a-anymore.” He started out, closing his eyes, and taking a shaking breath. It shook his body in a way he detested, but he continued on before Omi could speak up. “I’m not happy with y-you and I d-don’t like how p-pushy you are a-about changing my a-alliances… I’m always going to b-be evil and want to st-steal and cheat and a-all that stuff. I can’t be good Omi and I kn-know you wouldn’t accept me as Heylin i-if we continued our relationship. Th-There isn’t anything you can say to con-convince me to stay, so don’t say a-anything at all. I-I’m sorry.” Jack said, quickly turning and escaping the room before Omi could react. He’d seen only a glimpse of Omi’s heartbroken face and he wanted to get rid of it immediately.

So, he sought out Chase, who would never judge him or try to make him change who he was as a Heylin affiliate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter until I'm caught up and continue the story!

**Author's Note:**

> The title is actually a song that I hold dear to my heart. I thought it really fit the content of the story.


End file.
